Glove puppets are well-known as childrens toys and generally comprise a glove/like structure, open at one end, into which a hand can be inserted in order to allow the animation of the character depicted by the main body of the glove through movement of the hand within the glove.
Glove puppets are however of limited use as childrens toys, being fun when animated on the hand, but, when not on the hand, because of their open, empty and limp structure they are disappointing as a soft toy for a child to cuddele.